


Halloween Collection 2015

by Makina1994



Category: Devil May Cry, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, collection, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makina1994/pseuds/Makina1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of fluff and/or smut centered around sweet things. I also have this posted on my quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truffles

Truffles- Sebastian Michaelis x Blaire Watson

Sebastian made me nervous. He had even before I'd borne witness to his less than human nature. He was nice enough in his manner of speaking but there was this air of strength and apathy around him that rarely meant good news. He was a servant to his master and fully capable and willing to do anything he was ordered to; this wasn't good news for a young man who had stumbled upon the demon dispatching a murder suspect. Ciel Phantomhive, 16 year old CEO of Phuntom Toys, was not a man likely to allow his secrets know to just anyone. Likely, after the matter of my parents murder (and thus those of the other victims) I would meet my end at the hands of a devilishly handsome demon butler.

Of course, there was the chance I could prove myself useful and loyal. And I knew one of Ciel's weak spots.

"Can I have one?"

I chuckled warmly at the strawberry blond and almost ruffled his hair before I recalled I currently had chocolate on my fingers from dipping the truffles. "Of course, I made a few extra for us little people too, you know. But you'll have to wait until their all chilled. After dinner."

"Fine." he pouted. "I'll tell the others, they'll be so happy!"

"Then shoo, and let me focus."

I had just set the last truffle on tray and drizzled it with caramel when Sebastian showed up. He always knew when to pop out of the woodwork.

"Are they ready to be chilled, perhaps?"

"Yes. The caramel drizzled ones are Master Ciel's and the Raspberry are ours. There are plenty so you can have some as well if you like. Though I doubt you care for-"

A small, gooey orb found its way past my lips in that moment, followed by a skilled and a demanding tongue, chasing the sweet around. It was a messy business, as the chocolate coating was still warm and melty and I could feel some of the sweet liquid mixed with our saliva dribbling from one corner of my mouth. I was sure I was trying to push the demon away, but somehow my fingers were clutching his suit jacket and it really wouldn't have mattered much because his gloved hands were at my waist and tangled in the copper curls at the nape of my neck and my breath stuck in my lungs. This was... not an attack? A kiss?

He pulled away, licking the small trail of fluid from my face.

"I don't care much for sweets but when shared with others they are more pleasant. Surely you'll share mine tonight? After dinner in my quarters."

"Dwa?"

He ignored my confusion and expertly slipped both trays of sweets into the refrigerator before sweeping gracefully out of the room. That left me gasping at the door, breathless, flustered, and knowing that my father was rolling in his grave. He had been a priest.

How did that prayer go? Lead me not into temptation?

Bullshit.

^-^-^-^

"What a mess you've made of yourself."

I most certainly had not made a mess of anything. Meyrin was going to kill me for getting chocolate on these sheets, and it wasn't even me.

I had still been deciding weather or not I was going to follow the veiled order handed to me by the demon we call a butler when he'd popped back up on the kitchen, plated half a dozen raspberry truffles and pulled me by the wrist to his bedroom. Admittedly I hadn't fought him much.

"Mm!" I struggled against the tie he'd used to secure my hands, but couldn't budge the knot. He pressed another truffle briefly to my lips before dragging it down my neck and across my naked chest. "Nn!"

"Even like this you are a beautiful man."

"You say that to everyone you're ordered to seduce."

"I am under no such orders. Why would I be, when I could so easily snap that pretty , pale neck of yours?"

Gee thanks. Just what I wanted to think about when I was half naked and helpless beneath him. "Then why?"

"Because you have soul the likes of which I do not see often. Untarnished despite the horrors of your world, free of hate or anger. I believe you would liken it to a candy infused with liquor."

"So you do like sweets." I laughed nervously.

"Even now when I talk about devouring your soul like one of these tuffles, there is no hatred. The purity... is intoxicating. Resisting it is a constant chore."

"Then why this? Ah- ah, no!" I squirmed as he found the fastening of my trousers.

"Since I will never be able to fulfill my hunger for your soul, I shall take your body as compensation. It is very pretty. Demons like pretty things, you see. Like long legs and moony skin. And those sapphires you have for eyes. Perhaps I should keep you here, like this."

"No!" I wasn't sure if I was objecting to the way he squeezed and stroked my erection or his possessive comments.

He peppered slow, burning kisses down the side of my neck, licking up a trail of raspberry and chocolate as he went. "I could make it very pleasurable for you. You would never want for anything."

"Oh, please, stop- I can't- I'll-"

His hand only quickened, and I thrashed about, pulling harder at the fabric binding me. The heat gathering in my groin was nearly painful and I hadn't gotten a proper breath since the kiss in the kitchen. My head was so foggy, I may have actually agreed to the terms he put forth if I could form the words.

"Such a pity the young master is already demanding more of your sweets." He mused as I fairly screemed in orgasam, studying the viscous white fluid on his ungloved fingers, "I shall merely have to enjoy what time we can steal away here."

With one hand he managed to flip my limp body over and position my face above his own need  and when the hell had he ditched the pants? The command was obvious and I set to work. I only squeaked a little when his fingers prodded at my sphincter wet with... was he using my own...? Yes, apparently he was.

He chuckled darkly above me and began to stretch me with deceptive gentleness. "With a soul like that I'd think you were a virgin, but you've done this before. You're quite skilled."

I had my mouth on his cock and he wasn't even out of breath. I decided I wasn't going to be offended. He was a demon and god knows how old. No doubt he had eons of experience in appearing unaffected.

He was like that all the way through it. Whispering taunting threats and sensual torment, and I was an absolute mess. Even as I rode him he didn't skip a beat. Maybe I was a little offended. Maybe I wanted this to mean something. And maybe I knew all it meant was that I was a pretty bauble for his nest.

After all demons couldn't love. But they could crave sweets like anyone else. I'd have to make truffles again soon.


	2. Strawberry Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylee's young but not stupid. Love at first sight is nonesense. So why is he drooling over the guy who goes to the same diner as him when all hee knows is that they like the same icecream dish?

Strawberry Sundae- Dante x Rylee Flynn

So I don't totally understand it, but I'm sort of in love with this guy I've never met before. Well... we eat at the same little diner place and always order the same thing. Pizza and a Strawberry Sundae. He was almost half a foot taller than me and I was six feet tall. Put it with platinum blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and you've got my perfect man. It gave me shivers and tied my tongue in knots but that was okay since last week he'd come in with a gorgeous woman with long blond hair.   
I wasn't his type I should think.  
And then, today, something happened. I got the last of the strawberry syrup.  
"You can't be serious?" he asked the guy behind the counter.   
"Sorry, Dante, but you're not the only regular here who orders them anymore. Between the two of you, I've gone through three cases in the last month."  
My legs carried me over before I could stop myself. I sat the sundae in front of him, and backed up a couple steps, "Here, you should take it. I shouldn't have taken the time to stop in today anyway."  
"Seriously? You're just giving me the whole thing?"  
"Mm." I nodded, turning towards the door, "I should run anyway."  
A gloved hand caught my wrist, the leather warm against my skin, and pulled me back.  
"C'mon, I'm not going to eat your whole sundae. Split it with me. What do you have to run out to do?"  
"I uh- n-nothing important."  
And so I sat. I got his name, Dante, and gave him mine. "Rylee Flynn. Private investigator. Kinda."  
The waitress, Cindi, gave me a nudge with her hips as she skated by. I shot her a 'shut up' look before turning back to my new friend. Now to convince him he couldn't live without me. Then I could tell him the less than normal stuff.  
^-^-^-^  
As it turned out I didn't have to tell him. He was sorta less than normal himself and had spotted me miles away.   
"I'm surprised you didn't see me. I wasn't hiding it and most people know who I am before I introduce myself. Son of Sparda?"  
"Son of who? Yeah I'm kind of out of the loop. Most demons see me and just go 'ooh lemme nom your soul without your permission' and then I shoot them in the face and they blow up. Mom didn't know all that much about daddy dearest. Incubi tend not to stick around."  
"Well all you really gotta know is that he was on the human worlds side."  
"So are you, I take it? Me too."  
"Not just saying that because I've got the big sword?"  
"And guns. Don't forget those. But nah. Mom would tan my hide if she found out I killed a human. And she would. She knows those things. Fucking scary."  
"Alright so... Incubus huh? Never killed a chick during a feeding?"  
God damn did he have to be so blunt about it? I blushed furiously. "From what I gather we don't have to kill anyone. And I'm only half so half the appetite. And I don't sleep with women. Thought you knew."  
"Just a joke, kid."  
I prickled. "I'm not a kid! I can drink, ya know!"  
"And yet you spend your Saturdays eating sundaes with me instead."  
"Sundaes are better than drinking. Sue me."  
"Which is why you're as red as strawberry syrup."  
"I'm serious, Dante, stop!"  
"Or what?"  
I was totally going to kiss him and shut his stupid, taunting, mouth, but I chickened out. It sounded like Dante was a real big wig, or at least his father was, so what business did I have with him?  
"... I gotta go, Dante. I'll see you later."  
^-^-^-^  
I ate my next sundae alone. I came in early in the morning and on a day I was reasonably sure I wouldn't run into Dante. Thinking time sort of required me to be thinking about the subject at hand and not how good Dante's butt looked in those tight pants.  
I was somehow in love with him before we even spoke. Was that an Incubus thing? Was I just being a stupid kid? I mean, I'd never felt more than a passing affection for my partners before and Dante and I hadn't even slept together. Maybe it was just puppy-love, but did that make it less meaningful?  
"Rylee, hun, are you ok?"  
I looked up at Cindy, started out of my thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale. You eating right?"  
Eating?  
"I promise I'll go home and eat something green tonight, Cindi." I forced a laugh and watched her roll away.  
Feeding... I hadn't since I met Dante so... six months?  
I didn't even feel hungry, but then I rarely did until I began feeding, which is why I never went more than three months without a partner. Otherwise things got dicey.  
"I'm such an idiot."  
"Nah, I'd say you're average at least."  
"Dante?!"  
"I got a call from a nice lady this morning. Said she was your mom. She wanted me to remind you to eat properly and she wasn't talking about the sundaes. Said sometimes you forget."  
"Yeah never this long though. At this point things could get... unsafe. I'm going to have to find a human with more energy than normal..."  
When did discussing things like this become normal with him?  
"How about me?"  
I choked on a strawberry. "What? Dante, I can't ask you to- you're not into guys, are you?"  
"I don't know. Let's find out."  
No sarcastic or cynical comment? No teasing?  
"Have you been drinking again?"  
He didn't dignify that with an answer. He just pulled me up, threw me over his shoulder and told the owner to put it on my tab. I felt my cheeks heat up and hid my face all the way back to the office. Dante did a quick round, looking for Patty, I thought, and when the coast was clear, he pressed my back to the wall.  
"Dante-"  
He kisses me gently. Why I had thought he'd be rough, I'll never know but I slowly relaxed as he drew me even closer. I began to draw on his energy- the effect was instantaneous, his breath quickened and the kiss deepened- and I had to laugh. He looked a little offended when he pulled back.  
"What's so funny?"  
"It's just.. your energy tastes like strawberries." I giggled, "No wonder I couldn't think of anyone else."  
"Is that so?"  
It dawned on me, as the kiss began again, that I'd said too much. But Dante didn't seem to care.


	3. Sugar Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleon Agyris has had a rotton run of things as far as family goes, until Berwald and Tino decided they've gotta have him. A year into things, Cleo takes the first big step towards being an actual family. This one is all flufff and no smut.

Sugar Cookies- Tino Vainamoinen & Berwald Oxenstierna x Cleon Argyris  
(We're just going to say polyamory is more widely accepted in this au)

"Hey Cleo! Dude totally rocking party tonight; you're coming right?"  
I looked up from my book, and blinked owlishly at the blond man through raven bangs. "Sorry, Alfred. Say again?"  
"Ugh, don't you ever take you're nose out of those things? Anyway, my party, tonight?"  
"I'm sorry but Berwald, Tino, and I already made plans. But I think Gilbert said something about wanting to go to a party as awesome as himself. Perhaps he could take my place?"  
"Ah hell yeah, that guy's a blast! Alright, see ya'. Consider yourself obligated for next year!"  
So rude. But he meant well.  
"Goodbye, Alfred."  
Luckily my book store was completely empty at the moment. My regulars knew to wait until Alfred's truck left before coming in if they wanted to shop without his yelling. I straightened up the Halloween display briefly before looking at the clock. Six already. I was supposed to close half an hour ago. Cringing as I turned out lights and grabbed my keys, I picked up the phone to call my boyfriends.  
"Hey guys," I chirped once I knew I was on speaker, "I'm on my way. Had to wait for Al to stop browsing and shut his mouth."  
"You missed Peter, but then his ride showed up twenty minutes early. Lucky he was too excited to wait to get in his costume." Tino laughed, "He's a very scary Frankenstein."  
"Tell me you've got pictures!"  
"A whole memory card full."  
"I w'nt overb'd."  
I smiled fondly to myself. That certainly sounded like Ber. He had seriously terrified me when we'd met at Al's party, but underneath it all he was a doting sort-of-father and a gentle and kind lover.  
"Cleo?"  
"What?"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just zoned for a moment."  
"You're paying attention to the road, right?"  
"Of course." I told him as I checked I was on the right side of the road. I was, but only just.  
"Y' should have l't me drive y'."  
"Oh, I'll be fine! I'm almost there anyhow. I didn't want you seeing the surprise."  
"You're so cruel, Cleo!" I laughed as I pulled into the drive.  
^-^-^-^  
"Sugar cookies. From scratch." the Fin was salivating.  
"You betcha. Thanks for letting me use your oven. They're best warm. Go sit in front of the fire, I'll get some milk and a tray."  
I shooed them from the room, Tino gazing at the cookies until the corner obsured them, and set to work finding glasses and a tray. Berwald had stayed behind to take it when I found it was too heavy. Or too heavy for a klutz like me, anyway. It was a good thing he knew me so well.  
Five minutes later there was some horror movie on the flat screen above the mantle, a warm fire burning and a lazy drowsiness in my bones. A cookie tapped at my lips, and my eyes blinked open to see Berwald with an eyebrow raised. "You d'n't want one?"  
I let him feed me and smiled sleepily. "You know, the cookies aren't the surprise. They're the celebration."  
"Hm?"  
"Starting tomorrow, I'm closing the shop on Sundays and Mondays. Wednesdays will be half days."  
"Are you sure?" Tino asked from where he sat with my legs slung across his lap.  
I lifted my head from Berwald's leg briefly to look him in the eyes. "Very sure. Seven days a week was fine when I didn't have a fam- have you guys here waiting for me. It's not the first time I've missed Peter on a holiday. Remember Christmas? And Easter?"  
"Darling. You can call us your family if you want. That's what we are. I don't care what nonsense your uncle beat into you. It wasn't true. We love you."  
I had to force back the memories, but I smiled tremulously. "Thank you. I love you, too. All three of you."  
We sat there, basking in the warmth and the love, for so long I'd thought they'd fallen asleep until Tino had to set my feet aside to deal with some trick-or-treaters. I wondered at how much better these two men could make me feel. A year ago, about this time we were complete strangers who met at a party and got a little too drunk. They'd never thought about a third. Never thought they could find space for another love like theirs in their hearts. I'd never thought about love at all. It had been very awkward, but a month later Al had told me they were trying to get my number from him.  
They couldn't keep me out of their heads, they said. And it was mutual. Still though, the love thing had caught me so off guard and then I found out about their adopted son and the kid had flat out taught me how to interact with children. I went from a workaholic, antisocial, bookworm to a man in love.  
"We w'nt y' to m've in."  
"Dwa?"  
"If you're n't ready, we'll wait."  
"You-you're serious?"  
"We've been talking about it for a while. The house is certainly big enough, and we've already got the super king bed." Tino informed me, returning. "But we won't pressure you."  
I surged up and kissed Berwald silly. I couldn't think of any words to express how touched I was. The larger man clutched me too him, cradling me gently, slowing my urgency in a way only these two men could. "How does a guy like me get so lucky? You're sure?"  
"We want you there in the mornings." Tino picked my feet up and slid beneath them. "We want you there in the afternoons, the evenings and every night. Weekends, weekdays, and holidays. For as long as you want us."  
"You could be stuck with me for a long time then."  
"St'll won't be l'ng enough."  
"Sweet talker. Alright! You've got me. Whenever, wherever. And now I'm crying."  
"I bet I know what'll fix that."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." and then he kneaded the arch of my foot with his thumb and I was lost.  
And that was okay


	4. Black Forest Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori Honda is a criminal profiler called in on a graphic case by a very reluctant Nobuchika Ginoza, who dislikes profilers with a passion. Soon though, Ginoza feels himself slipping into darknesss and only has one person to turn to. Luckily enough, he's got cake.  
> (This is obviously another AU as I haven't seen the second season and the ending of the first left me unsatisfied.)

Black Forest Cake- Nobuchika Ginoza x Midori Honda

I wasn't entirely sure what to make of the leader of MWPSB Section One. He seemed so cold but there was something beneath that. It was difficult to get a read on men like him, initially.  
"Sir, the images we are about to show you are extremely disturbing. Are you comfortable proceeding?"  
I rose an eyebrow and tapped a loafer clad foot. "I believe I have given you the same answer three times since you asked me to cancel my class."  
"My apologies. But we must look after your Psycho Pass."  
"I became a criminal profiler and my cc has never climbed above 40 at my darkest moments. I don't doubt that my hue will cloud some, but my mental state is quite steady, thank you." I gave him a look, "Not, of course, that someone like you will believe me. You don't care for profilers, do you, Inspector?"  
"That is irrelevant."  
But he reluctantly opened the file without another protest. He was right; the pictures were terrible. Bloody and gruesome, these murders.   
"We're hoping you will help us narrow down our suspects."  
"I can tell you that you're looking for two suspects, or one with a personality disorder."  
"From just a glance?" The other inspector, Akane Tsunemori, wondered.  
"The scenes are very bloody, the organs are destroyed and spread all over, but the actual victims are meticulously dissected and skinned. They must live together or alone, or perhaps have access to a place they could make long, frequent trips to without calling attention. A cabin, or lake house. And I can tell you they're devolving. Look, it's obvious the calm one is initially in control. Everything is somewhat organized, if gruesome. But slowly, slowly the crazed partner is gaining power. Not waiting for the victims to be fully skinned, not letting his partner clean footprints up. Sooner or later, that calm one is going to either turn up dead or disapear, if it truelly is a single suspect."  
"Can you give us names?"  
"I can actually."

^-^-^-^  
I wasn't sure if I should be offended or amused when Nobuchika Ginoza was irritated that I had been right. I wasn't rocking a 100% success rate or anything but I ranked in the top hundred Criminal Profilers in Japan.But they'd caught the two men just in time. Students from the university where I was lecturing. Indeed, they'd been in the class I'd had to cancel.   
"This is why classes like yours shouldn't exist."  
"Because people like me can help you catch murderers in time to save an innocent young womans life?" I didn't wait for the answer, since I knew what it would be, "My class did not make them this way, Inspector Ginoza. They entered the room with the intent to learn what they needed to fool my fellow profilers and the police, which is why I deliberately steered my lesson plan away from criminal profiling and towards customer profiling for the first semester. The real problem is that I am not allowed to refuse students who are too delicate or unstable for the type of understanding the job requires."  
"To be fair, Gino, Honda-san's class has 20% fewer students requiring corrective therapy than other classes of the same size."  
I smiled at Shinya Kougami as he approached. Psycho Pass or no, I generally knew good people when I met them, and Kougami was one of them. Troubled doesn't always mean bad. That was one thing that the previous MWPSB Director hadn't understood, being a machine with semi-reanimated brains as data.  
"And how, may I ask, do you manage that?"  
"Human kindness and compassion. You might try it sometime. I care about my students and strive to ease them into the subject as gently as I can. And if they need to talk I am always there. A bit taxing, but entirely worth it. After all, we'll need more profilers if we're to control criminally asymptomatic people like Makishima without, well, you know, putting them in power."   
^-^-^-^  
I didn't think I would ever speak to the frustrating man again. I felt bad about sniping at him before we said our goodbyes, but he needed to hear it. I had just settled down with a bowl of candy at my left and a slice of the richest, most moist chocolate cake in the world on my plate when the doorbell rang. I brought the candy, expecting the cheerful declaration of 'trick-or-treat' and getting, instead, silence.  
"Inspector Ginoza. I expected you to be enjoying your day off and handing out apples or something."  
"Better than... are those full size candy bars?"  
"The children around here love me. Come in, Inspector. Is there another case which needs my attention?"  
"No. If there was, I would not be in my casual clothes."  
He still looked like he'd stepped out of the office, but I wasn't one to talk. I still wore the trousers I'd worked in earlier. "True. How can I help you then?"  
"...I... need to talk. To someone who won't mention Sybil every two sentences."  
Surprise around every corner these days.  
"...Alright, Inspector. Talk away. Would you like some cake? Best in the world."  
"I would, thank you."  
We sat on the couch so that I could take care of the trick or treaters easily. I had to tell him three times not to worry about the crumbs. My cleaner would get them in the morning. He told me about Masaoka. I'd already guessed their relationship was difficult, but I hadn't thought the easy going enforcer had been in anyway related to Ginoza. And then he told me of how he watched his best friend descend into darkness and failed to pull him out of it.  
It gave me a new understanding of the man. It clicked in my head. And just like that, my whole opinion of him changed. He went from judgmental and cold to afraid. Troubled but not bad. Just another human being who was hurting and receiving robotic- at best- and calculated therapy to adjust his numbers, but not the problem.  
He swallowed hard around the last bite of his cake. "Kougami's CC dropped ten points after we called you in. He said you two talked, and that it helped. Mine has steadily been climbing."  
"Forget about the numbers for a moment. How do you feel now."  
"Quite a bit better, actually." but a tear rolled down his cheek, so I hugged him, "Ah- what?"  
"It helps. When was the last time you hugged someone, Inspector?"  
"It has been some time."  
"Well now I know about you. Would you like to hear about why I became a Criminal Profiler?"  
"Morbid Curiosity?"  
He was teasing me now. That was good.  
"Not completely. My Father killed my mother when I was ten. I very, very nearly lost it. But then I started wondering why. Could I have prevented it? Why didn't anyone notice? My father was criminally asymptomatic. I ended up accepting that it happened, it wasn't going to change, and it wasn't my fault. But I still wanted to know more. Like what could we do to stop these people."  
"I'm sorry. I had assumed..."  
"I know. It's fine."  
"I was unkind."  
"That's fine too. Be mean to me if it helps. But I'd much rather be your friend."  
"And if I were to ask you on a date?"  
I smiled slowly. "I love it when I don't understand something. It's rare that I get a real puzzle."  
"I've never met anyone like you. Who would help a man like me, who treated you so badly, and has such a low opinion of your career, and can care so deeply about so many virtual strangers without wavering."  
"Alright then. I would assume I can use your name off the clock?" I paused for his nod, "Then how about as our first date we sit here and watch a movie. I'll stick a sign on the candy and stick it outside, and we'll split another slice of that cake."  
"That sounds wonderful."  
Twenty minutes later, I smiled as his sleeping head rested on my shoulder. Removing his glasses, I brushed his bangs back from his handsome face. This was the first time in a long time that I had been completely wrong about something. And a longer time still since that had been a good thing, I couldn't wait to learn more


End file.
